


Memorias y confesiones de un mejor amigo desplazado

by Lady_York



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_York/pseuds/Lady_York
Summary: Ser un perro es lo mejor que puede pasar si tu humano es Will Graham. Es momento de descubrir la vida de este agente especial desde la perspectiva de su mejor amigo canino Winston.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	Memorias y confesiones de un mejor amigo desplazado

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos lectores, estreno esta plataforma con esta serie de pequeñas narraciones desde la perspectiva de un amigo peludo, espero les agrade tanto como a mi. 
> 
> Recuerden que el Hannigram sigue vivo y que aún quedan muchas historias por contar. 
> 
> Winston´s memories. 
> 
> Mi amo es un buen amo. Mi amo cocina muy bien. Mi amo nos ama a todos por igual y es generoso. Mi amo era el mejor de los humanos, hasta que conoció a otro humano.

El día que conocí a mi humano Will fue el segundo día de carretera. Era de noche y hacía frío. Mucho frío y de ese viento que se cuela por debajo del pelaje y te congela las patas. 

Había apenas escapado de un lugar poco amigable, logré morder la cuerda y salir huyendo de la casa del segundo humano que me cuidaba. Sólo corrí persiguiendo una gran rata que atravesaba la carretera. Las ratas suelen ser malas, se comen a los pájaros, a las ardillas y hasta a otras ratas. El hombre no se dio cuenta que la reja quedó abierta después de entrar a su cabaña, tropezaba como un cachorro que acaba de nacer y olía peculiarmente mal. Como la cebada fermentada. 

La rata desapareció poco después al igual que la casa del humano detrás de mí, seguí caminando hasta que tuve sed, esa primera noche llovió a cántaros así que tras caminar un poco más encontré agua estancada en un charco de la carretera que pude lamer, apenas logré saciar la sed, una de esas máquinas que usan los humanos para no caminar me hizo salir del camino con un ruido parecido al de un ganso. ¡Humanos y sus aparatos! grité persiguiendo el artefacto tan sólo un poco más adelante. 

Descansé bajo un árbol durante la mañana soleada y continué caminando en busca de comida más tarde cuando el sol ya se escondía. A mi lado en la carretera pasaban autos zumbando, como ráfagaz de viento que sacuden el pelo y levantan el polvo de los caminos. Fue esa noche, cuando la luna estaba saliendo que mi humano habló conmigo por primera vez. 

—Hola. Oye— dijo el humano desde su máquina sacando una de sus patas delanteras. 

Lo ignoré, los humanos son crueles, muy crueles, un día te dan de comer y te acarician, al siguiente se olvidan de ti y te atan en el pórtico de la casa sin comida bajo el frío. Pero el humano volvió a llamar siguiéndome con su auto mientras caminaba, luego se detuvo, salió de su gran máquina y me llamó de nuevo. 

—Hey, ven aquí. 

Volví a ignorarlo así que se fue, me sentí un poco triste, pero era mejor así en lugar de terminar nuevamente atado a un trozo de madera en el frío o la lluvia. Sin embargo, el hambre parecía atacar otra vez me quedé en el mismo sitio por un rato buscando entre las hierbas y la basura del camino, luego sorprendentemente el humano volvió, esta vez traía consigo una bolsa que olía bastante bien. 

Silbó hacia mí mostrando la bolsa, caminé a su alrededor, buscando en su mirada para saber si era una trampa para regresar al mal humano que decía ser mi amo, pero éste humano, este hombre sonrió y mostró frente a mí una jugosa y fresca salchicha, salivé y me acerqué con cautela. Él tendió la comida con sus manos, la tomé con el hocico y me alejé para comerla, luego me mostró más comida, consideré correr, pero el humano era realmente amable.

—Sabes amigo, en casa hay mucha comida y una cama caliente— dijo mientras yo comía y me acarició entre las orejas ganando mi atención— también hay otros miembros de la familia, ¿te gustaría ser parte de nuestra manada? 

El humano preguntó poniéndose a mi altura y mirándome. Ladee la cabeza, ver al humano era como ver a un pequeño cachorro pidiendo que lo lleven afuera con la correa entre los dientes, me simpatizó, tal vez el humano necesita alguien con quien jugar en el bosque y atrapar ratas o conejos. Moví la cola enérgicamente para hacerle saber que iría con él. Increíblemente el humano pareció entenderlo y abrió la puerta de su auto. Subi de un brinco, el lugar era cómodo y él dejó más comida para mí en el lugar mientras conducía. 

Me quedé dormido con el estómago lleno y feliz de haber encontrado un buen humano. Lo ladridos de otros perros repitiendo “Amo” y “Will volvió” me despertaron, ladré preguntando ¿dónde estoy?, pues el humano no seguía en el auto, los otros no contestaban, golpeé las ventanas con mis patas hasta que vi salir de una cabaña al humano, tenía en sus manos un balde y una jaula. Tan pronto como me vio por la ventana se apresuró para abrir y dejar que bajara, luego me llevó frente a su casa. 

—Ahora amigo vamos a bañarte para que puedas conocer a la familia— explicó. 

Un baño después de caminar por dos días y dormir en el bosque no sonaba mal, así que dejé que hiciera eso que a los humanos les gusta hacer, llenarte de espuma blanca que sabe mal y luego quitarla con agua. Después debo admitir vino la mejor parte, el secado. Aire caliente y ruidoso pero que te mantiene seco, erizando los pelos de las orejas. 

—Ahora a la jaula amigo y necesitas un nombre…— el humano hizo silencio por un momento— que tal Winston ¿te gusta?

Moví la cola y ladré, por supuesto Winston era un buen nombre, creo que podía ser Winston. Muchas personas sólo me llamaban perro, así que Winston sonaba bien para mi. 

—Entonces Winston iré por ellos—el humano llamó a otros perros con un silbido, todos ellos se juntaron frente a la jaula— Winston, éstos son todos. Todos, él es Winston. 

Ellos me miraron, algunos protestaron, pero el humano chistó con la lengua y callaron, no fue difícil hacernos amigos, en poco tiempo aprendí todo sobre su manada. El humano, a quien todos llamaban Amo o Will, era como uno más de nosotros aunque no exactamente el Alfa, la manada lo sabía, creo que casi todos lo veíamos como el cachorro que parecía, su pelo olía a campo y sus manos en ocasiones olían como el río, por las tardes cuando hacía más frío se recostaba en la alfombra y podíamos jugar a olisquearle y jalar el raro pelaje que usaba sobre la piel. Él nos jalaba las orejas y la cola de manera amistosa hasta revolcarnos todos junto al radiador. 

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron desde el día en que otro humano llegó a casa con más salchichas, fue el séptimo u octavo día de trabajo de Will, nuestro humano nos dijo que saldría a trabajar y que tal vez llegaría tarde, sin embargo esa noche no regresó, Hank y Buster no dejaron de aullar acostumbrados como estaban a salir a merodear cuando el sol se ponía. 

El siguiente día un auto se acercó a la casa, los pasos de un extraño hicieron que gruñera repentinamente, pero luego en su aroma había rastros de Will y de una suculenta salchicha, el hombre más alto que Will se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Todos nos reunimos alrededor, la vieja Ellie fue la primera en acercar a olfatearlo y éste le entregó un gran trozo de carne, el aroma era incitante pese a que me daba desconfianza, ¿por qué olía a Will? ¿dónde estaba nuestro amigo? 

Quise gruñir pero el hombre me vio directamente a los ojos, mostró la salchicha en alto y me detuve, luego me la entregó dejándola caer y me miró atraparla con los dientes, ¡era deliciosa!, y mientras me entretenía en ella el hombre husmeó en la casa como un gran mapache en la basura.

Y el hombre no dejó de venir de nuevo, su nombre era Hannibal Doctor Lecter, Will lo llamaba siempre diferente, alguna veces Hannibal y otras Doctor Lecter, este humano era bastante grande, no como el humano Jack pero todos sabíamos que era el alfa de humano, casi siempre olía a madera y carne, cada vez que venía de visita traía comida para todos y Will era como su propio cachorro de humano, a veces el hombre (el alfa humano) olisqueaba a nuestro amo, otras veces le acariciaba sobre la cabeza e incluso llegó a morderlo en la oreja a lo que Will a veces gruñía y otras veces sólo miraba, sobre todo cuando Doctor Lecter lo alimentaba. 

Y así fue como Doctor Lecter se unió a la manada, no le gustaba que ladráramos dentro de la casa, cuando venía de visita por las tardes abría la puerta y nos dejaba correr, eso era bueno, hasta que cansados regresábamos a casa y Will aún no tenía los platos llenos. 

Sí, Doctor Lecter era bueno, en poco tiempo también se volvió parte de la manada, no obstante Will ya no podía recostarse en la alfombra a nuestro lado, ahora olía a bosque y a una botella extraña que el hombre le había regalado que picaba en la nariz y me hacía estornudar. Acto seguido Will se quejaba de los pelos que volaban hasta su ropa e iba a acicalarse de nuevo para visitar al hombre. 

Will se veí feliz, se apresuraba a abrir la puerta cada vez que Doctor Lecter nos visitaba, creo que de haber tenido una cola la hubiera sacudido con ganas. 

De cualquier forma los días fueron pacíficos cuando todos estábamos juntos, Will envuelto en una manta y siendo mimado por Doctor Lecter en el sillón, mientras leía alguna historia antigua, Buster, Henry, Hank, Ellie, Beth, George y yo nos seguíamos acurrucando frente al fuego en la chimenea pensando en nuestro pasado y lo contentos que estábamos aquí, y cuando Will se quedaba dormido Doctor Lecter siempre nos daba un bocadillo, esos eran los mejores días, los días de salchicha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Para esta historia tengo a dos personitas que adoro y quiero agradecer, la primera a mi adorada Eva que si bien no te felicité en tu cumpleaños querida siempre estás en mi mente y sobre todo en mi corazón. 
> 
> Y a mi querida Luna Scarlett Lecter Graham por iniciar esta increíble idea a la que al fin le puedo ir dando forma.


End file.
